


In The End It Was Stiles

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, Warning Feels, Wrote This After 5x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it was Stiles who did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End It Was Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about this.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this after several posts I made on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://mrsnatasharomanov.tumblr.com/post/125818842667/god-guys-this-is-really-killing-me
> 
> http://mrsnatasharomanov.tumblr.com/post/125809654332/okay-headcanon-time-spoilers

I Want You To Know I Loved You...I Still Do...But They Mean More 

 

For myself because I need to write a good death scene right now

 

Theo x Stiles

_________________________________

 

"So in the end it was you. It was you who helped them. It was you who brought them here. This was all your fault! You lied to us! You lied to me!" Stiles screams banging a fist against the stupid jeep. The stupid jeep that Theo helped him fix up. 

 

"Stiles I'm not going to lie I did help them and I enjoyed it. But loving you I enjoyed too. I didn't want to lie to you" Theo states making Stiles fury burn brighter. How dare he?

 

"How dare you! How fucking dare you! You lied to me and you helped kill her!" Stiles wails grabbing a drill from the tool bench. "You helped them kill Malia." Stiles voice drops to a hopeless whisper that Theo can only hear because of werewolf help.

 

"She got in the way" Theo responds nonchalantly. "She got in the way of us."

 

"Yeah and I'm guessing since you're so chill about murder you probably killed your sister too" Stiles deadpans. This whole conversation is wringing Stiles heart tightly. 

 

"I let her drown." Stiles doesn't understand how he could have fallen in love with this sociopath. He doesn't understand how Theo could act like this. He just doesn't fucking understand. 

 

"Wait you also lured us into reading that dumb book didn't you, that book which gave the Dread Doctors power over all our minds" Stile concludes clutching the drill tightly. He takes slow stiles towards Theo who seems rather level headed for the situation. 

 

"I did place it in Tracy's room where'd you'd find it" Theo admits. "But I never wanted to lie to you Stiles. I fell in love with you and that's the truth." 

 

"Shut up!" Stiles shouts angrily. "You don't get to say that! You don't ever get to say that again. Do you even realize how many innocent teenagers died Theo? Fifteen innocent lives! Including Malia the only girl besides Lydia I have ever loved and Hayden Liam's first love. You helped the Dread Doctors kill so many" Stiles chokes up letting a few tears fall. He misses Malia so much. Theo played her just like he played Stiles. And Hayden deserved so much better than to die in a basement. Liam hasn't been the same since. 

 

"Stiles put down the drill" Theo orders. 

 

"NO!" Stile yells and rams full force into Theo. Stiles sees red and attacks Theo with the drill. Theo doesn't fight he'd never fight Stiles. That just makes it all the more heart wrenching. 

 

He's dead within two minutes and Stiles is shaking covered in his loves blood sobbing. 

Scott finds him an hour later still sitting there.

 

"I loved him Scottie. I loved a killer. I loved a liar. I loved him" Stiles wails. Scott just holds him right and let's him cry. They all fell for it. 

 

Stiles is never the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said sorry.


End file.
